Baffling Mystery
by Cotto
Summary: Dorothy Gale's thoughts upon discovering some of her Lover Ruby's dark past- and how she makes these discoveries; first of the "Intimate Abuse Series".


**Baffling Mystery.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own OUAT, that belongs to Kitsis and Horrowitz, nor do I own the characters of Red Riding Hood nor Dorothy Gale from fairy-tales, they are part of the public domain (I do not mean the series "Fairy-Tales" I mean the stories commonly called "Fairy-tales", such as "Little Red Riding Hood). I forego any financial claim to this work, formally and perminantly._

 _This also uses characters from Joss Whedon's Buffy/Angel series- the mainline of it, and I do not own those characters. I forego any financial gain from this, yet again._

 **Author's Story Notes for the Series:** _This may, and probably will grow into a crossover with some of Joss Whedon's works, if it does, the stories that have the crossover will include a disclaimer for the series' that he wrote or owns the copyright for._

 _This story is based on some chats I've had with someone on dA over the idea of "Evil Red" that that person made a number of pictures of, which I enjoyed. I also got to thinking, considering Ruby Lucas' orientation by Season 5's ending of OUAT as to what she'd be like if she went bad... this led me to several ideas of either a gay female gone bad or a bisexual female gone bad; how would they be misbehaving. Granted, Ruby will be pretty darn naughty in this, but it'll not be shown, rather it'll be showing up in the background- as "behind the scenes evil" (which I personally think is both harder to do (therefore more satisfying to depict) and more artistic- there's nothing artistic about felonies in behavior, mind you, but how you introduce them in a story can be quite artistically done._

 _The felonies Ruby's likely to be accused of ***are*** quite horrible, mind you, and should never be done, the best I can hope to do is to show them as a "source of tears"... if anything, this is an effort to get justice for those who are prone to such relationships as the two main girls in this story- while still opposing their attrociouos behavior (which ***is*** wrong!)._

 **Summary:** _Dorothy Gale's thoughts upon discovering some of her Lover Ruby's dark past- and how she makes these discoveries; first of the "Intimate Abuse Series"._

 **Rating:** _Pretty dark, either high "T" or even "M" (aka: PG 13 to R considering content- kiddies, make sure your parents are able to monitor- I don't want to commit scandal, and parents, I do NOT condone the behavior here, this is designed to attack it by means of "planting a settlement" NOT a condoning of such horrible behavior!), but not graphic beyond some really sick scenes._

 **Genre(s):** _Crime, Drama, mystery, and some others as well._

 **Characters:** _Dorothy Gale, Ruby Lucas, some others may enter the story, but some of those who'll be included are David Nolan and Emma Swan, as well as possibly Emma's boyfriend Killian Jones._

 **Pairing(s):** _Dorothy Gale/Ruby Lucas._

 **Warnings:** _Unknowing Drug Abuse (read and you'll find out how!), intimate abuse disguised as physical pleasure, and profoundly sick behavior- better termed "misbehavior"- referenced, not shown. Also, no graphic violence, but implied "romantic violence" happened (violence is NEVER romantic, but this would be an incident of a particularly perverse type of "domestic violence" that often happens between intimate couples)._

 **Ch. 1: "Unpleasant Discoveries"**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Here it is, folks, Be warned, horrible conduct is referenced, but not shown directly- granted, one of the girls in this will *think* of it when she discovers the "evidence" of something alarming, but the environment is proper for her state of undress: the bathtub... I'm going to be as clean in my story as I possibly can, so don't worry, parents- this shouldn't be depicting impurity (oh, her *relationship* is impure to the core, make no mistake! But the *story itself* is going to be cleanly written- I promise you that!) for it's own sake at all, but the environment is one where it's impossible to be clothed (the tub), don't you worry, this is as against their relationships as it can get- as I always am. But my other goal is to defend such *people* from abuse- they're people, and deserve safety, but as this should present, their relationships are not safe to be in- one way or another!_

 _And now, the story, I hope you enjoy it..._

 _Also, written from Dorothy's point of view._

It's been several months since I wed the love of my life, Ruby Lucas, about seven-and-a-half months of marital bliss to be exact. Soon after we wed, we moved to Storybrooke, thanks to her assistance; she got me a job at the same diner where she works and that her Grandmother owns, but I still don't think that Granny Lucas likes the idea of her granddaughter marrying another woman... still, she had to know something was going on when I saw her looking over and seeing me and her little Red kissing at the end of our shift in oneanother's arms... in fact, that filled me with a certain naughty enjoyment, and still does, every time I think of it.

I sit here, soaking in the tub of our home in Storybrooke that I and my wife, "Wolfie", as I call her sometimes, more accurately named either "Red" or "Ruby Lucas", but to me she'll always be my "Wolfie", and enjoying the bath I'm taking- my wife at her shift at Granny's, with my shift the next one... my wife got me this job, so in some sense she's my supervisor; kind of weird, I know... in fact, I enjoy the quirkiness of our relationship.

About then, I realize again that I feel kind of "sticky" down inbetween my legs, and darn it, This is just plain TOO quirky! I glance down, and see what *looks* like red lipstick on my groin: Dang it! I don't remember agreeing to *THAT*! In fact, when DID I agree to being kissed down there in the first place?! Sure, if Ruby asks I'll let her do just about Anything- we're no strangers to experimenting or "playing around" in the bedroom, make no mistake; in fact, I think it's kind of fun- but I don't remember agreeing to that, but I must have: my little Red wouldn't force anything on me, would she?

While I try to figure out how that lipstick got down *there*, I finger and spin my wedding ring on my left ring finger for a bit... let's see.

Ruby got out of her "Werewolves anon" group and I picked her up after work ended, when the meeting got out I spotted our friend, Oz Osborne, someone who's helped my wife out of many an ideological tough spot, so he's earned my gratitude. Don't get me wrong, being married to a werewolf isn't for everyone, it can be intense, as can they, but for those who've got the internal strength, it can be oodles of fun to be in a long-term relationship with them; they really are affectionate creatures, even if you have to restrain them from time to time to stop them from hurting you or someone else; sometimes I've had to hold Ruby down with my own body, every time I've had to do that, however, she's thanked me personally afterward for stopping her from harming someone, but I got to admit, there's something immensely fun in the more primitive part of my brain about wrestling with her and holding her down, especially when she gets like this... but Red's doing much better: she's going to her meetings, and in a whole lot more control of it than when we first met.

But I digress, I was about to say that I'm looking into getting into University somewhere- it sounds like a lot of fun, actually, but my first responsibility is to my wife, Ruby Lucas.

Oh, and we each elected to keep our given last names- I don't know why, but when we exchanged rings it cemented our bond in a Civil Union.

Anyhow, after Wolfie got out of her group, I and she engaged in a tender kiss, then I drove her home to our house; she made some Apple Cider, or got some- I think she got some, and we watched some television prior to getting ready for bed, we like to sleep in the nude; it feels rebelliously fun to do so.

So, there we were, covered by the bedcovers, me on my back, with her on my left arm and we'd occasionally touch eachother all over; honestly, whenever we're home we can barely keep our hands off eachother! Or stop ourselves from kissing eachother.

I reflected on our playtime activities; which extend into the completely bizarre to put it mildly, and we engage in all sorts of weird activities with eachother, including but not limited to touching all over with one seated on the other's lap while both are naked.

I digress again: I got to thinking out loud while glancing at my tanned and muscular left forearm "When did she kiss me down there? If she'd but asked, I'd give her permission to do just about anything she wants to me- I love and trust her that much!" I'm no wimp, on the contrary, I regularly work out at the local gym so as to keep in shape, and I like to go for long walks too, so it's another reason I'm confused and hurt by this, but I simply cannot believe that Wolfie, my beloved wife, would do anything to me that goes against my consent!

I'm very upset right now, needless to say; it's a hard pill to swallow that someone I love and who professes to love me enough to marry me would force me to give to her what I'd willing give to her on the beat of a heart! I can't think that my beloved Red would *EVER* rape me, but if she didn't, WHEN IN THE WORLD DID I GIVE HER PERMISSION TO KISS ME DOWN THERE?!

I'm too mad to think right now, and the water's getting cold; initially I had run a hot steamy bath to help me to relax prior to work, but this is very hurtful to me, and is messing with my head.

"Let's see" I figure, "the lipstick is the same color and texture that Ruby wears, but my Wolfie is nice to me, and loving, not forceful, unless..." a scary thought enters my head "what if she's having an episode?" I mutter to myself out loud as I gingerly step out of the bathtub having cleaned myself off, first with the bathwash, then with the washcloth in the cooling water- I'm confused here, how could Red do this to me, especially when we profess to love eachother so much, particularly every single night?

I dry myself off carefully, as best as I can, then wrap one of the towels I got before I went to take my bath around my middle so it covers me like a dress that is sleeveless and covers one's chest, the other I use to wrap around my long black wavy hair... I glance at the time on the digital clock to the side, near the tub, yep, still have time before I have to be at work, time to relax and think.

It's actually a warm Summer day here in Maine where I now live, so the airdrying actually feels nice on my skin, especially on my arms.

I remember just now when I'd been convinced to move to Storybrooke, my wife, who was then my lover, and I were talking about how my nemesis, Zelena, had mentioned being a mother, and we thought that if she wasn't lying, it'd actually be very good; as that'd help to turn her around: the act of caring for a little, helpless, human being who could only smile as a reward- loving is all about the giving, you see- and giving of herself to tend to the needs of this little person, if she were telling the truth, would help to correct her behavioral problems... well, wonder of wonders, she was telling the truth! Upon realizing that Oz was safe from her, now and pretty much forever, Wolfie convinced me to move to Storybrooke to check out her Granny's opinion of Red marrying another woman... Granny Lucas was far more tolerant at her worst than my brother would be, darn homophobe that he is... he'd lose it completely!

Once I was fully dressed, I elected to walk to work, as it proved to be a very pleasant day, and hopefully I could meet up with my wife and find out what in the world had happened that I can't remember about last night- like did she put something in my drink?

I put my uniform into a bag, dressed in some blue jean trousers, put my backpack on my shoulders, slung my bag over my left shoulder, my purse over my right, after putting on my dark blue blouse and some of my stylish boots, post some socks, of course. Then I made sure my keys were in my purse, put a clip in my hair to hold it back so I could see, and locked the door to the house before walking to the diner.

On the way, I met Oz on a walk- I remembered him from my wife's counciling group- and asked if we could walk together and discuss some matters about concerns I was having.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, folks, I did make this a crossover, and yes, there'll be more to come about Dorothy's relationships in this._

 _Know this, fans: I DO NOT condone Dorothy's relationship with Ruby ONE BIT in this- I'm not talking about "friendship", I'm talking about so-called "same-sex marriage"- what they're doing is blatantly wrong- but she's right on one matter at least: they don't deserve to be attacked about it; She loves her brother, but fears that he'll hurt her if she "comes out of the closet" to him, especially as her having married another woman- she's both fighting with him and loves him at the same time._

 _Her relationship with Oz is something totally different: they're friends due to Oz helping to advise Ruby on some matters of their "mutual disorder"... to put it bluntly, and this'll be refreshed in Dorothy's memories, Oz helped her wife out with some problems, so he helped her family; she's grateful to him, and sees him as her "buddy"._

 _Right now, Dorothy feels deeply hurt and betrayed in the most intimate way possible, but she wants to find out exactly what happened in this regard- future chapters of this mystery will reveal more of what happened and how it occurred- if it can be done._

 _It may become a fantasy story as well, you never can tell with these things..._

 _These two also engage in "bad play", that's the reason for the referenced "intimacy scenes": bad play between sexual partners!_

 _Hoping to hear from you soon on this, fans!_


End file.
